


I'll find you in the morning sun

by scintilla10



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an old suit of her uncle's that Betty keeps under her bed at the bottom of a suitcase. Mostly she doesn't think about it because that road isn't one she can walk down. She doesn't get rid of it, either, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll find you in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> For [apple_pathways](http://apple-pathways.dreamwidth.org/) for fandom_stocking 2012.

There's an old suit of her uncle's that Betty keeps under her bed at the bottom of a suitcase. Mostly she doesn't think about it because that road isn't one she can walk down. She doesn't get rid of it, either, though. 

One night, Kate smiles at her, soft and shy, her eyes bright and warm. Kate smiles at her all the time, so Betty's not sure why this particular smile makes her feel hot and flushed, makes her think about what's in that suitcase again. But when she's all alone in her room that night, she opens it just to touch the fabric. It smells a bit musty, and the suit jacket feels a little rough under her hands. Just the sight of it sparks something tight and hot inside her. She hasn't dared allow herself to think things like this before.

She shoves it back under her bed.

But now that she's let the thought of it inside, she can't help herself anymore. She pulls the suit out more and more often, sometimes taking it out of the suitcase and spreading it on her bed, sometimes folding it over and over again just to feel the fabric under her fingertips. She knows it's dangerous to do in the boarding house, with doors that always swing open unexpectedly, with halls full of women with quick eyes for gossip, but she keeps coming back to it anyway.

It's Kate, of course, who finds her, in the end. Finds her holding the trousers up to her waist, her eyes shut, imagining -- imagining what it might be like.

And because it's Kate, sweet, generous Kate, she ignores Betty's red-faced attempts at bluster. She gets out her needle and thread and makes Betty put the trousers on. They're loose in the waist, and Kate kneels down to pin them, while Betty stands there and looks down at her, feeling foolish and overwhelmed and head-over-heels.

It takes them several days because Kate's not used to tailoring menswear, but they fix the pants and the jacket so that they fit Betty. 

"Try them on," Kate urges, and Betty caves, as she always does when confronted with Kate's hazel eyes.

Betty pins up her hair beneath a cap someone gave her, and pulls it low over her brow. She's still obviously a woman under the men's suit, but Betty doesn't mind that as much as she thought she would. There's something thrilling in the act of wearing it, the suit that Kate mended for her, a suit that makes her look at herself in the mirror differently, a suit that makes her feel strong and confident and alive.

"Oh," Kate says, and it's a breathy little sound that makes Betty turn to look at her and give her a cocky smirk. Kate smiles back hesitantly.

Then Betty holds out her hand, and they dance together to the tinny sound of the music playing down the hall. Betty strains to hear it properly, trying to lead, but eventually she gives up and just listens to the sound of Kate sweetly humming along.

"Thank you," Betty says softly, when they've both come to a standstill but neither has moved away from the other's arms. Betty can feel the comforting heaviness of the suit jacket across her shoulders. She likes the way she can knows those are Kate's bare legs brushing against her trouser-clad shins. 

Kate sighs, and presses closer, leaning her head against Betty's shoulder. Her breath ghosts against the bare skin of Betty's neck as she says, softly, "Always."

Betty believes her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] I'll find you in the morning sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337863) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
